The Truth
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: Artemis didn't always hate guys. This is one reason why she hates them... She had a Demi-god. The father promissed to raise her. But he left the girl at age 9.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Percy POV

I needed to get away for a bit. I needed a break from training. The only place I went to think was firework beach. It was beautiful there. I let my feet soak in the salt water. I closed my eyes to think but than a aful sound periced all of the air

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" It screamed. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I sware it came from the water. I looked behind me. No one was coming. Everyone was busy training. I decided to go check. I jumped in the water my clothing stayed dry as always. The scream had stopped. I kept swiming farther down and was greeted by a few fish who took off after I would say hello.

"No!" The voice screamed again. I couldn't see anyone but I fallowed where the voice had come from. It was dark but my vission adujested to it. I kept swiming down.

"Mother!" The voice yelled. It belonged to a girl. 16 at most. I kept swinging down. I felt something cold touch my arm. I looked to my left and screamed. It was a girl trapped in ice. She had long brown hair and electric blue eyes.

She wore old clothing that looked to be from... Around the time the gods began having Demi-gods. She had a horified look on her face. I tapped the ice. Her eyes moved slightly but stopped. I kicked at the ice hoping to brak it free.

"Sop mother!" The voice screamed again. I kicked it once more. It didn't budge. I focased the water. It twitched to one side. than to the other. It kept twitcching back and fourth. Than I heard the ice breaking. The ice lifted up. It had come free from the muck it wwas stuck in. I began to push it up. Her eyes focaused on me.

I kept pushing it up. I kept ignoring the face she was looking at me. Or the fact that she was dressed in old, old, old, old atire. I was finaly able to get it to the surface not to far from the beach. I willed the water to push the ice person to the beach. I got it on land at last. The girl looked at me. She looked tarafied. Annabeth ran over

"Hey Percy Conn-" She stopped when she saw the ice person "Who is that?" She asked.

"I don't know. She was frozen in the ocean." I said. Annabeth looked at the girl terified.

"I'll get Chiron." Annabeth said. She ran off. The girl kept looking at me as it her eyes were frozen. Witch they probably were by not. Soon enough we had a huge crowd of campers coming over to see. Chiron walked up. He looked at the girl.

"We need to unfreeze her." I said. Chiron looked at me

"I know." He said. A Haphestus kid came up

"I can do it." He said. It was Daniel Bender. Chiron looked at him. He had his hammer with him.

"Be careful. don't harm the girl." Chiron said. Daniel nodded. He walked up to the girl in ice. He struck the ice block hard with his hammer. It cracked. He took another swing. It cracked it even more. One last hard swing. The ice block compleatly shattered. The girl collapsed. I caught her before she could hit the ground. Her eyes were closed. They opened tiredly

"Where am I?" She asked looking around. She seamed so calm. Chiron looked at her.

"You are at Camp Half-blood my child. What is your name?" Chiron asked. Christina looked at Chiron.

"I'm Christina Jaxson. Daughter of Artemis." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Percy POV

I gasped. This girl had just claimed to be daughter of a maiden goddess. She seamed to look nothing like Artemis. But than again Artemis never looks the same as she always does. The girl leaned up and stood up. She had on a dress. It was white and tattered.

"My mother froze me to keep the secret that she once had an affair with the human, Nick Jaxson. When I was born my father swore to raise me. When I turned 9 he left me in an ally to die. I lived till I was 16 and my mother took me to a garden. She than froze me so that no one would ever know. Before she announced she would be a maiden. She never told anyone of my existence. She sank me in an ocean. the waved carryed me here to your beach. Than this young man found me." She said looking at me. Heer expression was plain. With a small smile and her eyes were looking at everything as if it were all amazing. Chiron just stood in shock.

"She's lying!" One Camper called out. Christina made a bow and arrow appear from out of nowhere along with a quiver

"Say it again. I dare you." She said. Her tone was so strict. It was as if this was Artemis herself. but it couldn't have been.

"Child. Put the bow away please." Chiron said. Christina sighed and put her bow down it disappeared. "If what you say is true..." He began but didn't finish. He began to walk away. He whispered something to Annabeth. She nodded and looked at Christina.

"Fallow me." She said as she began to walk away. Christina followed her. Christina was being slow because she was scared a bit from her surroundings Kids staired at her weird. She didn't seem unintrested in boys like Artemis. Maybe she isn't and she was having memory loss. But than again she did make the bow and arrow appear. My head hurts... and this all happened because of me...

I was the one to uncover the possibul daughter of the hunt(And other stuff). If Artemis is her mom and she found out I was the one to find her. I was gonna be on her next hunting list!

Sorry if it was a bit short! I need suspence!


End file.
